


After School Special

by Storm_Rain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck come home from school and take advantage of Kurt's empty house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Minimal plot. Just hot, sweaty guy on guy sex.  
> And yes, I have been in a very porny mood lately. :3 Also, Purt will always be my first love, despite my new love of Klaine. Last night's Season 3 premiere reminded me of this.

**Title** : After School Special  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters** : Puck/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/Rachel  
 **Word Count** : 1,550  
 **Spoilers** : For Season 1 only.  
 **Warnings** : Explicit boy on boy lovin'.   
**Disclaimer** : I don't own Glee and don't make money from writing this story.  
 **Summary** : PWP (Porn w/o plot). Kurt and Puck come home from school and take advantage of Kurt's empty house.

The door slammed behind them as they staggered into the house. Kurt tossed the key somewhere in the vicinity of the counter, and returned his arm to its original place around Puck's neck. The jock huffed into his mouth in approval and moved his hand from around Kurt's waist to reach back and squeeze his ass. Kurt made a muffled, "Mmmm," and pulled away to take off his Gucci jacket and drape it over a chair.

"How much time do we have?"  
Puck panted, pulling his shirt over his head. Kurt peeled off his own shirt and began to work on the zipper of his jeans.

"Finn and Rachel are at her house 'practicing' for at least another two hours, and Dad and Carol are going out to dinner and a movie until 8 tonight."

"Good," Puck shucked his pants off, and Kurt's eyes dilated; he was going commando. "Because what I'm going to do to you is going to take some time." Kurt made a hungry noise and reached a hand out to grasp his cock, giving it a firm stroke. Puck made a guttural noise and rocked his hips into the warm grip surrounding his cock. He whined in disappointment when Kurt let go. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and pulled off his pants and boxers.

"I have to finish undressing, Puck, hang on," he told him, and squeaked when Puck yanked him forward by the waist, tugging him into another kiss. Kurt made a muffled groaning noise, and hurriedly stepped out of his pants and boxers. He pulled away regretfully, and scooped up his clothes, with a pointed look to Puck's own. The jock rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff.

They took their clothes with them into the basement because if by chance someone happened to stop by, at least there wouldn't be evidence, and they would hear them. Kurt often said that he would be able to stuff Puck into the walk-in closet if this happened.

Kurt pulled open his nightstand drawer and pulled out the half-empty bottle of lube; it was the second one they had gone through that week. Hey, they were teenagers, and they were horny. And Puck's recovery time was nothing less than awesome. All of those cheerleaders and cougars hadn't exaggerated (but Kurt didn't like to think about that).

"You want me to prepare myself, baby?" he breathed. He took Puck's groan as a yes, and squeezed some lube onto hsi fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

Kurt pressed a single finger inside of himself, and bit his lip at the burn. Puck's eyes were dilated so far that only a small sliver of brown was left, and he fisted his cock as he watched Kurt finger himself open for him to fuck.

After a minute with one finger, Kurt pressed a second in, and moved them in further to crook at his prostate. His hips jolted upwards when he rubbed at it, and he let out a long moan.

Three fingers at least, sometimes four, were required to take Puck's cock. The other boy had never exaggerated; he was huge. He was ten inches erect, and about an inch and a half thick. Kurt almost always had problems walking the next day, but he was getting very good at disguising this.

Kurt pushed in a third finger, and played with his prostate again. Puck loved to watch him come undone when he fingered himself, and since his prostate was a bit sensitive, it was the perfect way to accomplish that. He finally removed his fingers, and swung a leg over Puck's body where he lay on his back on the bed, laying bak and admiring the sight in front of him.

Kurt reached back and positioned Puck at his well-stretched entrance. They used condoms sometimes, but Kurt had insisted that Puck get tested before they did any sort of sexual activity, and miracles of miracles, he had been clean. Kurt carefully sank down. Both he and Puck let out twin groans of pleasure as the soprano came to a stop, his inner muscles twitching around Puck's cock as he adjusted to him inside of him.

"Always so fuckin' tight," Puck gritted out, "Even though we do this every day."

Kurt smirked a little and gripped Puck's arm as he breathed through the pain he felt; the football player reached his other arm out to gently stroke Kurt's side as he got used to the stretching.

"And you never get any less enormous," quipped Kurt, "and I think it's safe to say that we do this every day, multiple times a day." He winced a little as he raised himself off of Puck's cock and dropped down again. Puck groaned and barely heard him as he added, "And I do Kegal exercises to stay flexible." The jock moved his hands to his sides to help move him up and down on his cock.

"Whatever it is, it's awesome," he said, and jerked his hips when Kurt reached out a hand to pinch his nipple. Kurt groaned as that angled him perfectly to hit his prostate, and repeated the action with his other hand, gaining the same result.

"Puuck," he moaned. The jock growled and slammed into him particularly hard.

"Say my name, Hummel," he grunted.

"Puck," the porcelain-skinned beauty complied, rocking back and forth on his cock, letting it stretch his opening; he confessed that he loved the feeling of Puck splitting him wide open.

"Say my name, Kurt," the older boy repeated, emphasizing his first name.

"Noah!" Kurt shouted, and clamped down hard on his cock and came. The other male growled and followed in suit; having Kurt say his first name was something of a turn on for him, because he only let those close to him say it, and when Kurt said it, it was like a benediction, and sexy.

The smaller boy slumped forward onto his partner, grimacing at the sticky feel of his semen seeping into hsi skin, but stayed where he was anyway.

"That...was awesome," he panted into Puck's chest. Puck sighed in agreement, chest heaving, and looked down at him. He still didn't know how he had managed to land someone so...special, kind, vibrant, musical, and with a prenotion of his bullying behavior, having been a victim of it before. He didn't know why Kurt had chosen him. But he knew that he was damn lucky.

Kurt sighed and rotated his hips, stirring Puck's softened erection back to life. He moaned and twitched as his still buried erection swelled inside of him. The football player groaned and mock glared at the soprano.

"Give a man a break, Hummel. I just came, like two minutes ago."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him and rocked his hips again. Puck growled and flipped them over, pinning Kurt underneath him on the bed. Kurt squeaked but quickly recovered and fixed Puck with a challenging smile.

"Show me what you've got, big boy," he purred. Puck smiled defiantly back, and pulled back, then thrust back in, hard. Kurt moaned and rose his hips to meet the other boy's thrusts. The older jock set a hard pace, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in at a fast pace.

Kurt took it, still meeting his thrusts. The slap of his balls on Kurt's ass elicited a snarl out of Puck, and he lifted one of Kurt's legs, hooking it over his elbow to get a better angle. This paid off, and Kurt howled.

"Like that, baby?" Puck hissed, and grinned when Kurt clenched down hard in retaliation. "Thought so," he purred, and latched onto Kurt's neck. The soprano moaned and arched his neck to give him better access.

"Noaaah," he breathed, and Puck's hips jerked sporadically, and he jabbed directly onto Kurt's prostate. "Noah!" he shouted, and clenched hard around him. The jock gave Kurt's neck one last bite and thrust in hard again at that exact angle. Kurt was gone, moaning and tightening around him as cum spurted out of his dick and splattered against his already cum-soaked chest. Puck groaned and finished as well, pumping more cum inside of Kurt's now even slicker ass. He sighed and pulled out with a squelching noise, smiling in satisfaction at the cum that leaked out and soaked into the sheets.

Kurt groaned and flopped back on the bed. He glared down at the sheets; he clearly wasn't as pleased with Puck about the state of them.

"You're cleaning those, Puckerman," he stated, and Puck rolled his eyes. Kurt smiled, but this quickly turned upside down, and he whined, "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Puck smirked smugly, but softened his expression into a tender smile.

"I'll just have to carry you everywhere then, baby," he teased him, eliciting a snort and raised eyebrow from Kurt.

"Not happening, Puckerman. Now get off of me, you're heavy."

Puck rolled off of him and used the now ruined sheets to clean he and Kurt off the best he could. He nudged Kurt's knee when he didn't move once he was finished. The other boy didn't move. He looked up.

"Kurt?" he asked. The soprano was staring at him oddly, but once his fellow Glee member connected with his eyes, he smiled and raised his arms.

"You said you'd carry me, didn't you?"

As it happened, Puck did end up carrying Kurt for a while after that, though it was only up the stairs and into the shower, where their libidoes got the best of them again. Then they changed the sheets, and traveled into the living room where they cuddled together and watched horror movies until Burt and Carol came home.

 **The End**


End file.
